Question: Simplify the expression. $2p(3p-5)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2p}$ $ = ({2p} \times 3p) + ({2p} \times -5)$ $ = (6p^{2}) + (-10p)$ $ = 6p^{2} - 10p$